Gargoyle
Gargoyles are a type of mysterious creature, at least one of which currently safeguards the Magical Academy from its lobby. The mystery associated with it is the first mystery that is activated manually by the player. Biography The gargoyle the player gets to meet is a solemn individual that takes great pride in their job of protecting the school. When they find themselves in a position where they can't efficiently do their job it comes as a great moral wound to them, making them run from their post to sulk in the cave. While unable to perform their duty they refer to themselves as a "pitiful creature" and despair over ever returning to work. It's never shown in-game whether or not the other gargoyle in the school lobby is sentient, nor is it stated if teachers of the Academy are aware of the gargoyle's ability to speak. Mystery Preparation The gargoyle's mystery requires no spells or incantations but the player will need to acquire at least three of the following five items: * Centipede * Tiger Globefish * Fly Agaric Mushroom * Moonlit Mushroom * Laughing Jim Mushroom Depending on when the mystery is activated, some of these materials may not be available. The player will have to wait until the mystery begins proper because at that point the missing items will be made available (fish and bugs appearing immediately and the mushrooms will appear when they would normally spawn in). Solving the Mystery The gargoyle statue at the base of the Magical Academy's stairs has gone missing, and the teachers and students are all wondering where it's gone. Some students mention strange sounds coming from the cave, so head there. Inside, next to the pool of water, you'll find the gargoyle alive and sleeping. They explain that lately they've been falling asleep very easily which interferes with their sworn duty to protect the school. Ashamed, they fled to the cave and won't return to their post until they find a solution to their sleeping problem. The gargoyle mentions that some kind of taste-stimulating food might be able to shock it back from sleep and leaves the player to find of these stimulant foods. Ask around the student body and they'll mention three items that fit the bill (although any given student will only list two of the three). While the students will only mention three ingredients any of the five ingredients listed above will work. The player can feed the gargoyle the needed food all in a row or over a longer period of time but the next step of the mystery won't begin until it eats three different viable ingredients. None of the three food items will satisfy the gargoyle's need by themselves, so once it's tried all three it'll want to try eating three stimulants at once to boost their effects. You only need to bring another three viable items at this point, meaning the player can bring copies of every item the gargoyle ate but they can also have items the gargoyle had never eaten before. Just ensure that whatever items you choose to feed them, you have all three in your inventory when you speak to the gargoyle for the final time. Upon talking to the gargoyle they will eat all the stimulating foods, which will finally result in the waking sensation they need. The gargoyle is grateful to the player for helping them get back to work, but asks that the player keep the fact of them speaking a secret. Mystery Solved. Mythology The historical gargoyle was originally an architectural feature designed to let water run off a building that was typically stylized as a long-necked monster or dragon that was "protecting" the building. The term can also apply to any monstrous sculpture regardless of architectural purpose. In popular culture, gargoyles are usually regarded as creatures that can turn themselves into solid stone. Trivia * Thanks to their post being in the school's lobby, the gargoyle is one of the few mysterious creatures who can be seen on a regular basis once their mystery is complete. Category:Mystery